Les souvenirs du passé
by Mirlana
Summary: Qui est réellement Alcatraz ? Il a été d'abord un marine avant de rentrer dans la combine. Le passé est plus dure à oublié que le présent. (Passé écrit selon mon imagination)
1. Prologue

**Voila la prologue qui annonce bientôt le début d'une histoire, le passé de Alcatraz. Il y aura peut être 5 chapitres en tout (non sûre)**

**Bonne lecture** :)

* * *

**PROLOGUE : Même l'enfer a une fin**

Il a enfin terminé. Les missions sont finies, les Cephs ne reviendront plus pour quelques années. La Terre est sauvée à présent. Les militaires et les marines sont repartis dans leurs camps de base dont des civiles avec eux. Ils seront soignés et en sécurités premièrement. C'était la seule chose que voulait Alcatraz, il est content de son travail et celui des forces alliées.  
Sur un banc, Alcatraz est avachi. Ce n'est pas un banc qu'on retrouve dans les parcs mais dans une église, plus exactement dans une église encore intacte dans le centre-ville. Les statues de saintes sont toujours là entre les murs, les bras grands ouverts. Les bougies sont allumées pour éclairer le noir du lieu. Le Christ cloué à sa croix aussi, on ne pouvait rien entendre. Un vrai silence religieux. Sa nanocombinaison à l'arrêt, Alcatraz attend. Le propre Christ est troublé par la compagnie d'un homme si on peut dire « étrange » dans une armure sur tout son corps. Alcatraz regarde cette croix significatif. La hauteur du plafond lui paraît gigantesque comme quand il attendait sa mère, dans une église aussi. Dans le passé, il était assis de la même façon, sa mère devait le récupérer après des années sans se voir. Enfin il allait retrouver son ancienne vie. Il était dans une église depuis 3 ans.  
Mais qui attendait-il aujourd'hui ? Personne en particulier, les soldats lui ont demandé son aide pour réaménager New York que Alcatraz a refusé. Il le fera pour demain, il n'a pas la force depuis qu'il est tombé du Central Park « volant » et qu'une phrase fut diffusé à son réveil : « On m'appelle...Prophet »

_'' Ça te chipote à ce point, marine ?''_

Laurence ?! Impossible pensa Alcatraz, il regarde vite fait autour de lui et derrière lui. Il n'y a que lui face à Dieu. Une voix dans sa tête suppose-t-il. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait personne qui pouvait le comprendre, la communication lui manque beaucoup...

_'' Prophet plutôt...Laurence Barnes n'existe plus, dit calmement la voix. Pourquoi es-tu si tendu Alcatraz ?''_

Alcatraz comprend qu'il ne rêve pas, il peut parler à l'ancien propriétaire et lui peut entendre ses pensées. Prophet était vivant...c'est tout juste invraisemblable !

« - Pourquoi la nanocombinaison sort une phrase préenregistrée ? Et comment êtes-vous vivant ? », questionne Alcatraz au plus profond de lui-même.  
Un silence s'installe entre eux. Un petit rire rocailleux résonne dans sa tête.

_'' Cette satané pute de destinée ne m'a pas quitté. Elle s'est imprégnée de mon corps jusqu'à mes paroles et mes gestes, (il prend une courte pause). Je suis mort physiquement mais pas mentalement, mon cerveau est sauvegardé dans la combine fiston.''_

Alcatraz regarde ses mains et remonte à ses bras. Il reste perplexe après cette déclaration. Ils pouvaient communiquer depuis longtemps sans le savoir, Prophet le savait mais n'a rien dit.  
« - Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit dès le début ? Je n'ai vu que des souvenirs de votre part et des mots incompréhensibles dans ma tête ! Merde ! »  
La colère s'élève tellement qu'il donne un coup de pied boosté sur le banc en face de lui. Le banc virevolte en l'air et atterrit en mille morceaux autre part. Le souffle d'Alcatraz devient brûlant et rapide, il veut crier mais aucun son ne peut sortir de sa bouche.

_''Calme-toi. Tu sais, j'ai été comme toi, énervé à cause des secrets et encore des secrets...Mais nous sommes tous des menteurs au fond, j''ai été obligé de ne pas te le dire sinon tu aurais fait échoué la mission. Les objectifs sont remplis jusqu'au bout à présent, merci. Laisse-moi reprendre les commandes, la pression t'envahit petit à petit... Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive à toi aussi, il est __temps de partir. Il est temps de te reposer Alcatraz, termine-t-il.'' _

« - Non, je peux continuer », pensa Alcatraz la tête dans ses mains.

_'' Tu l'as vu, je t'ai montré la vérité et Hargreave aussi, lui coupe la voix. Toutes les villes sont touchées : Paris, Londre ou bien Cuba. C'en est trop pour toi, laisse-moi terminer et effacer ces erreurs. Je sais que tu as l'habitude des sauvetages, des blessés mais cela devient plus risqués. Des femmes, des hommes et des enfants sont morts de la maladie sans que tu fasses quoi que ce soit. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, c'est la dure réalité.''_

Alcatraz relève sa tête pour se pencher de tout son corps sur le banc très droit. Une autre voix également se mets en route, une voix de machine. Puis un message s'affiche en face de lui :  
[_**Réinitialisation des identités...Chargement 15%]**_

Prophet n'a pas tort, Alcatraz sait qu'il y aura encore des guerres et bien sûr, des victimes. Son corps lui est dans le même état que celui de Prophet, bien mort mais sa conscience est maintenue à la vie grâce à la machine. Une colonne vertébrale en débris, des cordes vocales hors-services et des côtes cassées. Un vrai macchabée ambulant.  
« - Qu'est-ce-que je gagne à prendre une pause ? », se demande Alcatraz.  
Sa voix reprend un rythme normal, son esprit est détendu après net réflexions. C'est vrai, il fallait se faire une idée, un combat entre sa conscience courageuse contre la force d'un vrai marine mais avec de gros problèmes. Alcatraz sait qu'au fond de lui, il y a cette voix qui lui dit de partir, de reprendre sa routine, de donner cette sérieuse affaire à une haute personne. Et Prohpet n'a rien contre cette idée là, il avait beaucoup plus de choses qui le tenait en vie par rapport à Alcatraz.

_'' Je suis sûre que tu veux penser à autres choses, n'est ce pas l'avis de ta famille ou de tes amis ?''_  
**[Chargement 52%...]**

Il n'a plus reçu des nouvelles de sa mère depuis longtemps, ses amis sont pratiquement partis dans un monde meilleur et la femme de sa vie n'est plus avec lui...La vie le veut ainsi.  
« - Ouais, vous avez bien raison, essaye-t-il de dire. »  
**[Chargement 75%...]**

_'' Ne t'inquiète pas fiston, tu restera un honneur pour la patrie. Il est grand temps que je termine ce que j'ai semé.''_

« - Bon courage alors. » D'une manière, le corps d'Alcatraz aidera Prophet partout où il sera. La conscience de Prophet contrôlera son corps.  
**[Chargement 89%...]**

Soudain, Alcatraz sent qu'une autre force bouge son corps, il voit que sa main de droite et ses jambes se contractent sans qu'il en a demandé. Prophet reprend le dessus. Alcatraz à choisis de se reposer, il pourra toujours revenir pour prendre des nouvelles lorsqu'il en aura envie. Maintenant, Prophet se met debout et marche d'une allure simple vers la grande porte blindée et fermée. Avant de disparaître, Alcatraz a l'impression d'entendre une mélodie douce. Comme une sorte d'adieu, une chanson qui lui rappelle de si beaux souvenirs...Elle se joue en boucle dans sa tête.  
**[Chargement 99%...Chargement terminé. Identification : Prophet.]**

Alcatraz sent que son corps est moi lourd, il lui fait moins de mal. Il se sent léger comme l'air...

_« Start spreading the news,...I'm leaving today...I want to be a part of it. New york...New york...New York. ~ __ *__ »_

_''Merci encore Alcatraz, ce ne sera qu'un au revoir, Marine.''_

Les gros bras poussent les portes qui s'ouvrent lentement sans force. Les rayons de soleil entrent en une seconde, la lumière éclaire d'abord la combine puis l'intérieur de l'église. Le soleil est au rendez-vous dehors, c'est un si beau temps aujourd'hui.  
**New York a un ange qui la protège.**

_* : New york, New york – B.O.B__  
_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Premier chapitre, du passé d'Alcatraz. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : William Alcatraz, le marine**

« - Bienvenue parmi nous marine, quelle est votre ?  
- Alcatraz, monsieur.  
- Bien, votre aide nous sera précieuse. »

William Alcatraz sert la main du lieutenant en signe de remerciement. Il est heureux, terminé les entraînements et les épreuves théoriques, maintenant un nouveau soldat est né.  
Le lieutenant en chef lui passe son insigne sur le buste, de l'autre il lui donne en main propre le certificat comme un diplôme. Alcatraz ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire au lèvre, il peut enfin venir en aide.  
Dans sa tendre enfance, à l'âge de 6 ans, William rêve d'être comme Henderson J. Alcatraz, son père. Il était un homme brillant qui collectait succès tout au long de ses missions. William voyait dans son père, un vrai héros. Ils vécurent depuis 5 ans dans une maison en Californie, son père s'est fiancé à Juliette Elkha, une ravissante femme pleine de joie de vivre au tempérament de pierre. Elle avait des cheveux court bouclés, une taille de guêpe et les yeux d'un vert émeraude. Alcatraz a pris dans ses gènes la carrure de son père, un être plutôt costaux et de sa mère des yeux d'une couleur rare. Bref, une famille moderne jusqu'à ce que le destin en choisisse autrement. Pendant une mission, le père de William meurt tragiquement dans un guet-apens en Irak. Son équipe s'est mêlé dans une fusillade meurtrière où peu de survivants sont revenus entiers. Le père de famille laisse derrière lui une mère seule vivant avec son fils âgé de 10 ans à cette époque.  
L'année suivante, sa mère devait jongler entre des boulots pour répondre aux attentes familiales, Alcatraz essayait aussi d'aider sa mère en ramenant de bonnes notes de l'école ou le ménage quand sa mère n'a pas le temps, elle sombrât malgré tout dans une dépression.

« - Alcatraz ! On est là ! »

Une personne l'interpelle en secouant ses mains en l'air. Plus loin dans la salle, William remarque le geste et s'en va rejoindre son groupe d'amis, mais aussi de collèges à présent. Tout le monde était derrière lui. Aujourd'hui est célébré les nouvelles recrutes, qui avant n'étaient que des jeunes civiles. Ils représentent maintenant la force de l'Amérique. Sa mère était contre au départ que son fils devienne un marine pour suivre les traces de son père. Avec le drame qu'elle grave au fond d'elle, c'était dur d'oublier tout ses moments, mais Alcatraz très persévérant a tenu tête. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, quand il voulait une chose, il n'abandonnait pas.  
William est le dernier à être honoré, la distribution des mérites terminée, notre homme se sent mieux, plus adulte. Il n'est plus le fils à maman avec son 1m80, une tête de plus et des épaules étroites, il a tout d'un marine, même la coupe qui est obligatoire.

« - On est tous fier de toi William ! Il faut fêter notre « recrutement » ! (Il ramène deux verres)

Ah ce fameux John Guanine, vieux pote de l'Université. Il est l'un des meilleurs amis d'Alcatraz, pour l'autre il a décidé de continuer ses études dans la technologie.  
John est en face de lui avec un autre homme inconnu au bataillon et à sa gauche Edward Mcpeeth, un homme très studieux connu cette année. Son meilleur ami lui offre le verre, Alcatraz le prend sans problème.

« - Je suppose que tu ne connais pas Ahmed Chino. Il est notre collègue de dortoir à partir de ce soir, dit John.  
- Enchanté Alcatraz, appel-moi Chino. J'ai beaucoup entendu des exploits de ton père mais j'aurai préféré entendre plus des histoires sur les filles...Mais, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! »

Ils rigolent tous en même temps, son père est bien populaire. Alcatraz a le poids de la fierté du nom sur ses épaules, et il ne doit pas la souiller. À cet instant, Alcatraz pense que cet homme est un chouette type finalement. Visage sérieux, non rasé d'un regard ferme, il lui fait penser tout le contraire. Derrière l'apparence se cache un homme au rire rapide. Alcatraz remarque que Chino est le seul dans la soirée à avoir sa propre coiffure, rasé des côtés mais laissant pousser les cheveux au dessus. Un aîné suppose-t-il.

« - Je vais vous laisser pour ce soir. On m'a admis dans un autre dortoir, puis vous me connaissez, explique Edward. J'adore étudier mais la fête ce n'est pas mon truc...

Le studieux s'excuse et part rejoindre son dortoir. Il ne reste plus que Alcatraz et ses amis, un long silence sans sujet de conversation.  
L'événement n'était pas vraiment une fête, pas de musique « dancing » ou de lumière façon boîte de nuit juste tout ce qu'il y a de simple.  
Il y a une table allongée contenant des apéritifs et cocktail dans la salle. Une piste de danse a été arrangée pour l'occasion, quelques hommes entre eux sans honte dansent n'importe comment pour s'éclater le plus possible. La musique est un blue joué dans les années 80.  
Les femmes sont parties se coucher tôt de même qu'elles sont rares sur le camps.

« - Alors comme ça, Alcatraz...s'est comme...  
- Exact, A-L-C-A-T-R-A-Z, épelle Guanine. Comme la belle prison, fascinant n'est-ce-pas ?  
- Ah ouais...c'est de la popularité mondiale carrément ! »  
Tout le monde a posé cette question à Alcatraz, on dirait que John a craqué avant l'homme du sujet.  
« - Sinon Guanine, souffle Alcatraz. J'espère que tu n'as rien mis dans mon jus d'orange.  
- Négatif. 100Ù fruits Al' ! »

Chino s'étonne de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Un homme qui ne boit pas pendant une fête, c'est étrange. Encore si il devait conduire après mais là, il ne rentre pas à la maison, il dort sur place.

« - Depuis deux ans que je suis ici, c'est la première fois qu'un homme ne prend pas d'alcool. Tu es un homme unique sur terre Alcatraz. »  
Alcatraz laisse échapper un petit sourire d'amusement.  
« - C'est juste pas mon fort, la dernière fois où j'ai pris un whisky je ne pouvais même plus bouger. Je ne réagissais à rien du tout, j'étais cloué sur un fauteuil.  
- Et ainsi, j'ai réussi à lui prendre 20$ car monsieur a oublié de me rembourser, ajoute John d'un ton sarcastique. »

Chino éclate de rire tout seul, la main au ventre. Alcatraz frotte le peu de cheveux du blond au même moment.  
La fête bat son plein. Les trois amis sont restés ensembles jusqu'à ce que la fin, ils ont dansé à trois sur la piste et ont terminé toute la table.  
Une bonne nuit leur feront du bien, le lendemin sera plus chargé.

7H00, alors que la majorité des vivants dorment encore les marines sont à l'heure habituelle. Ils sont habillés de la tête au pied et en garde à vous, comme chaque matin. Le dortoir est propre comme si personne n'a utilisé le lit, les affaires sont rangées dans les boites pour l'occasion et pour finir la fenêtre est ouverte pour laisser échapper l'air respiré. La chambre n'est pas petite, il y a assez de place pour ramener quatre hommes et leur vie transportée dans une valise. Deux lits sont superposés, collés chacun au mur. Entre, il y a donc la fenêtre où la vue est sur un terrain d'entraînement. Les draps sont blancs alors que la couleur gagnante dans la piège est le gris, un bon mélange. Les hommes sont prêts pour la vérification du dortoir.  
Chino a dû dormir dans un lit du bas après avoir perdu deux batailles écrasantes sur « Pierre, papier et ciseau », Alcatraz et Guanine ont dormi confortablement en hauteur.  
Ce matin, nos 3 amis découvrent un autre homme debout en ligne à côté d'eux. Ils n'ont pas prêté grand attention la nuit dernière, de plus avec le peu de lumière. Celui-ci a la même coupe qu'eux, seul le gabarie musclé et façonnait dépasse celui d'Alcatraz. Les deux hommes sont au moins dans un même pied d'escale, ils sont fort avec des traits de muscles bien visibles.  
Un chef de chambre passe dans la rangé, d'un coup d'œil il vérifie l'état des lieux. Deux minutes plus tard, l'homme leur donne la permission de sortir. Les quatre hommes s'inclinent de respect et s'en vont en direction de la cafétéria. C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, personne ne peut le manquer. L'homme dans la même chambre ne fait aucun salut aux autres, il continue son chemin autre part. Il se disperse dans la foule de marines.

« - Vous savez qui est cette personne ? Demande Guanine. Il n'a pas l'air très commode.  
- C'est un poulet, ricane Chino.  
- J'ai réussi à lire « Harris » sur sa veste. »

Arrivé à la cafétéria, les trois amis remarquent que la salle est bombée. Tout le monde mange à la même heure, les tables sont remplis à rebord. D'habitude un grand boucan de blablabla est à l'honneur mais cette fois-ci le silence règne. La fête d'hier soir semble avoir rendu fatigué tous les marines.  
Chino aperçoit qu'il y a trois places de libres sur une table du milieu. Tous de suite, ils s'asseyent pour ne pas être obligé de manger debout avec leur plateau entre les mains.  
Guanine choisis une salade composée et un grand verre de lait, Alcatraz préfère des céréales avec un grand café noir. Chino opte pour un bol aussi mais accompagné d'un café bien serré.

« - Parlez-moi un peu de vous les gars ! Ça fait trop bizarre de voir une mouche volée dans cette salle, explique Chino.  
- Ma vie est trop banale, je peux juste dire que j'ai trois petites sœurs à la maison. Je te laisse l'honneur William.  
- Alors voyons voir...ma famille est chrétienne, tu connais mon père, ma mère s'appelle Juliette. Je suis rentré dans l'armée à mes 18 ans, enfant unique et célibataire pour le moment.  
- Célibataire ?! dit Chino consterné. Les femmes ne connaissent plus un homme beau, moi j'aimerai bien avoir un bébé avec des yeux vert comme les tiens. »  
Alcatraz tourne au rouge, il a l'impression d'avoir eu affaire à une sorte de déclaration devant lui.  
« - Tu devrais lui parler de tes années « catholiques » à la place de virer au rouge tomate !...  
- Purée, ta fait l'église ? S'écrit Chino. »  
Des regards se fusent sur eux, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Une bagarre ? Une chamaillerie entre enfants ? Non, seulement des amis discutant tranquillement.  
« - Chut !, tu devrais te calmer mec, termine Guanine.  
- Si ça vous intéresse, comme ma mère a fait une dépression, elle m'a envoyé dans une église pour que j'apprenne un peu la religion, (il s'arrête pour boire une gorgé de son café). Par la suite, j'ai vécu trois ans là-bas, j'ai reçu des cours par des bonnes sœurs. C'était des cours complètement différents de l'extérieur, je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce changement. On apprenait l'histoire, et les règles imposées par Dieu, continue-t-il. Maintenant, on peut dire que j'ai radicalement une autre vision du monde, c'était une drôle d'expérience. Ma mère est revenue me chercher lorsqu'elle a vu que je lui manqué, cette-à-dire après une sorte de « cure de soi-même » selon elle, finit-il. (Il attrape sa pomme et l'a range ensuite pour porter son plateau), Je dois vous laisser, j'ai un exercice sur les assauts, puis je dois passer au stand de tir.  
Chino reste bouche bée face à cette révélation. Il n'en croit même plus tellement que c'était invraisemblable.  
« Ça me fout les chocottes la religion...,murmure Chino.  
- La prochaine fois, ça sera votre tour de raconter votre passé ! Lance Alcatraz d'un regard complice. »

Ces deux amis lui disent au revoir d'un signe de la main avant qu'il se retourne pour déposer son plateau à l'opposé.  
L'après-midi s'écoule, le soleil a eu le temps de profiter de la beauté du temps. Le camp est calme, rien de dangereux tourne autour du pays. Les marines sont à leurs occupations, personne ne fait rien. Chino devait s'occuper des nouvelles recrues à l'entrée du camp, Guanine range la paperasse qui traîne. Et enfin, Alcatraz a réussi son exercice avec une bonne note et une belle observation. À ce moment même, il s'entraîne à tirer au stand. Les yeux rivés sur sa cible, il attend. Le vent souffle à peine et rien ne peut gâcher ce moment. Prêt, il tire en un clique sur la gâchette, la balle sort de son revolver comme une flèche. Elle trace le sol et termine sa course sur la cible, un bruit ressort lors de l'impact. La balle touche en plein sur le contour du cercle rouge de la cible, c'est un bon tire précis. Après, Alcatraz essaye de nombreuses armes : grenades, le snipe et même le fusil à pompes, un bruit infernal avec cette arme.

La situation est coupée par un appel par les interphones. Ils sont situés sur les angles du stand._  
__« Ici le colonel Jr. Frisk. Je convoque les marines suivant : Chino, Harris, Guanine et enfin le marine Alcatraz. Je souhaite vous voir à mon bureau qui se trouve au bâtiment D. Je vous pris de venir dès la fin de cette annonce. Je répète, ici... »  
_Une convocation demande la présence d'Alcatraz, enfin il allait faire autre chose, une chose nouvelle. Il redonne son arme après l'avoir déchargée. D'un pas déterminé, il va en direction du bâtiment D, son excitation est à son comble.

Devant la porte, Alctraz se pomponne une dernière fois et toque à la porte.  
Une voix grave le dit de rentrer, Alcatraz aperçoit à l'ouverture de la porte que tout le monde attendaient en ligne sa venue.

« - Pile au bon moment, marine ! Il ne manquait plus que vous. »

Alcatraz referme la porte, il s'avance pour serrer la main du colonel. Harris lui jette un regard discret pour mieux l'analyser. Le dernier homme se range en se plaçant auprès des autres.  
La salle est composée par une table en bois de chêne en plein milieu, deux étagères prennent la place près des murs. Elles contiennent des informations importantes mais aussi de la littérature et des souvenirs de combats ou de compétitions. Un drapeau américain est hissé à l'angle près de grandes fenêtres. Aucune lumières n'est allumées, les rayons du soleil suffisent pour éclairer parfaitement la pièce. Une photo de famille encadrée attire l'attention d'Alcatraz, un portrait où on voit une petite fille souriante entre le colonel et sa femme. Ils sont habillés sur leur 31, la fille ressemble à un ange avec toutes ses dents, elle resplendi avec ses cheveux blonds dorés comme son père et sa mère, une belle famille heureuse.

« - Bien, vous êtes là aujourd'hui car j'ai une mission à vous confier. Vous allez être déployé au Sri-Lanka pour secourir femmes, enfants et les hommes blessés au combat. Une bande de terroriste extrémiste pose problème sur le terrain, on a donc besoin d'autres d'hommes armés, explique-t-il. Préparez-vous, dès ce soir vous allez partir avec une autre équipe pour arriver à l'aube. (Il se retourne pour regarder par la fenêtre), plus d'informations seront transmises à votre arrivées, maintenant vous pouvez disposer.  
- Roger, disent-ils en même temps.  
- Alcatraz, vous, restez ici. J'ai autre chose à vous dire, seul à seul. »  
Harris referme la porte derrière lui. Alcatraz reste debout pied sur le symbole de la marine gravé au sol. Le colonel se retourne pour s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, il sort d'un tiroir un dossier. Sur le dossier est écrit « William Alcatraz ». L'homme en question se posent des tas de questions dans sa tête, allait-t-il lui donner une autre mission ? Une nouvelle sur sa famille ?  
« - Je viens de lire votre dossier il n'y a pas longtemps avant de vous proposer la mission, (il regarde de nouveau le dossier). Il y est écrit dans la case « autre » sur votre fiche maladie que vous avez une aquaphobie, c'est bien cela ?  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Vous comprenez que je ne peux vous envoyer tous de suite à cette mission si vous n'avez pas l'accord de l'équipe de natation, dont une note sur le test de natation.  
- Sauf votre respect, comment voulez-vous que je fasse ce test si j'ai peur de l'eau ? Donnez-moi alors une autre mission sinon...  
- Non, vous êtes l'homme de la situation pour ce genre de mission. Il va falloir vaincre votre peur marine ! Vous voir gradé sans cela est déjà extraordinaire alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de continuer l'aventure avec ce test, (il se relâche sur son fauteuil). Sans cela, je ne peux pas vous envoyer dans les autres missions, je ne jouerai pas avec la vie de mes hommes, termine-t-il. J'ai été clair sur ce sujet ? »

Alcatraz reste tendu, c'était lui demander presque quelque d'impossible à ces yeux. Il allait devoir « aimer » de nouveau l'eau, nager. Bien avant, il est allé voir des psychologues pour y remédier à ce problème. Sans succès au compteur. Ils lui ont juste dit qu'il faut juste laisser le cours des choses. Il se pourrait qu'il faut pousser un peu, à présent.

« - Oui je verrai monsieur. Puis-je disposer ? »

Le colonel lui donne son accord de quitter le bureau.

« - Je vous ai prévu des cours de natation en compagnie du marine Harris, votre collègue de chambre à partir de demain. »

Le marine acquise de la tête vite fait et s'en roule à la sortir. « Quoi ? » pensa Alcatraz, il allait avoir comme professeur le marine Harris, c'était le bouquet. Sans le salut de ce matin, Alcatraz n'aime déjà pas cet homme et il n'est pas le seul à penser la même chose.

« - Alcatraz, le colonel t'a prévenue pour nous deux ? »

Alcatraz cherche au regard d'où vient la voix. Harris le fait ressortir de ses pensées perdues, il se tient debout posé sur un mur, un pied plaqué et les bras croisés. Il a attendu sa sorti patiemment on dirait. Alcatraz n'a pas remarqué sa présence alors qu'il était juste à sa droite.

« - Oui, ça m'a beaucoup étonné. Tu t'es porté volontaire ? Dit-il d'une voix neutre.  
- Non, j'ai été obligé, (ça a le mérite d'être clair, Alcatraz ne cherche même pas à continuer la discussion). Je te donne rendez-vous ce soir dès que la piscine est libre, continue-t-il. Le colonel m'a passé à l'avance le pass pour rester dehors la nuit à la piscine.  
- Mais, ce n'est pas à partir de demain que les cours commencent plutôt ? Se questionne Alcatraz.  
- Changement de plan, tu veux vaincre ta peur oui ou non ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, ta intérêt de t'y mettre à fond. Ramène ton slip de bain, je ne vais pas te manger... »

Harris se redresse et passe une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Alcatraz. Il continue son chemin tout au long du couloir. Alcatraz reste planté, perplexe des événements à venir.


End file.
